


Because I am not yours to keep

by Momonymy



Series: My Treasure, My Prince, My Fool [2]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momonymy/pseuds/Momonymy
Summary: "What glitters may not be gold; and even wolves may smile; and fools will be led by promises to their deaths." — Lauren Oliver
Relationships: Fire Spirit Cookie/Knight Cookie (Cookie Run), Knight Cookie/Pitaya Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run), Knight Cookie/Princess Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: My Treasure, My Prince, My Fool [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Because I am not yours to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry this took long, school and other stuff has came along but due to outside events, I managed to finish! And... basically wait for another thousand years for me to update! Enjoy the story!

His lips tingled a little as his fingers pressed against them. It has been so long since they were like this. And with the princess no less. Or with...no. His hands clenched in a ball as he tried to

He hated it. He hated every single thing about this!

He doesn't remember what caused this to happen so fast — he climbed to the highest mountain in Dragon's Valley, he came face to face with its evil king, he fought bravely and was almost to be killed. Yet then... No... No!

_'I will not speak or even think of him... A cruel tyrant with no morals of any kind...'_

\-----

_He pressed his lips against him and he felt him. He felt him through these shells that were keeping them apart. A moan came from his little bear. And he loved it. He wanted to hear more from him. Just the little things he would want to cherish. To worship. To ravish._

_He felt him trying to move away and to reach for his sword. He can't. He won't let him go away like those many times. Those many times he wished he could have grabbed him and taken him far away. Away from everyone who could steal from him, and away from that he could have him all to himself._

**"What...what are you doing? Stop this...!"**

**"No...I ain't losing you again."**

_What does he mean by that? What is he saying? Knight panicked as he felt something warm go throughout his face._

_Does he mean by their battle? He barely made it out of alive! The scar on his chest never properly healed and will flinch in pain if he lies down on his front. It will sometimes bleed if he picks at it for too long._

_"_ **Why would you leave me all alone these yearsss...I have waited so patiently for your return, my little bear...I have missed you so, so much.."**

**"I...I don't...I..."**

_A course knot began to form in his stomach, something that he kept trying to get rid through...this. A sourness made his mouth form in some disgusting way, it made his head hazy, and just made it a spin. They were lost in each other, both passionately, and in enmity._

**"No..I...I...ENOUGH!"** _He managed to seize the blade at his waist and swung at him. Slicing away the little connection the two had. Pitaya lost his footing and fell back. The tip of his blade made a bare scratch on his face. A thin line of blood trickled down from his left cheek, the dragon gazing at Knight Cookie, his face was distorted into a sad yet confused look._

_Knight huffed as his sword slid back into its scabbard. He was stood frozen in place, dizzy, and maybe traumatized; his face just red as the flames around him and the vexation seething in his stomach. His head now has some crushing pain on trying to understand what was he doing. Doing something so odd yet so..._

_It doesn't matter now. Knight Cookie sighing, stepping closer to the now fallen Cookie._

**"I didn't come to be made a fool of by you! I...I came here to do my job as a knight, a noble soldier to keep my kingdom safe, and to be free of monsters like YOU! Now, dragon, face me! Let it be known that history shall be repeated yet fate is within my favor this time!"**

_An ear-ringing stillness wedged between them as the two stood before each other. The air around them became quiet for them, the roaring flames of Dragon's Valley died into pule whispers, almost ghostly. His eyes covered by his mane of white hair. Pitaya couldn't look into his eyes, not now. Possibly not ever._

**"Red Dragon! Face me! I am giving you a chance to honor yourself before I finish you off!"**

_Pitaya, his eyes still not meeting his own, slowly rose from his slip trudged towards. His tail dragging against the reddish dirt. The red and green mace lying beside where he stood. Knight took caution, his sword in a quick position to strike him. Well, to threaten._

_"_ **Red Dragon! I have asked you to battle me in the chance to redeem yourself! Are you even listening?! ...Fine. If that is what you wish, I will put you out of your misery."**

**"...You don't think that I...?"** _, his voice doze into a mumbling tone, he stood the very point of the blade. Just there, just there! Just there for Knight to end his pitiful life, but he listens to this pathetic creature._

**"What...what I don't think? What nonsense are you saying, you bastard? Huh? Another trick? Cause I am not the type of Cookie to make such jokes! ...Dragon!"** _Knight was getting furious, he spat out every single word he has said to get through that lizard's head, his eyes narrowing, turning them from a bright blue to an icy shade filled with displeasure._ **"Ugh! I am NOT wasting my time on this..."** _He swung his blade high into the air to strike down on the Red Dragon before him until it stopped midway. Knight Cookie was struggling to move it again, his arm was caught by large claws. His eyes widen to gaze up to Pitaya; the Dragon towered over him, like a giant shadow. Knight tried to be set from his grips, but his claws were digging into him, sharp needles almost drawing out blood._

 **"Wha...! Let me go!! Agh!"** _Knight attempted to use his free hand to pass the sword onto it, but Pitaya prevented him._ **"No! Argh!!"** _For what seemed like hours of struggling was a mere few seconds, before Knight was now having his feet dragged into the dirt, and suddenly, slammed against a giant rock. His groan was enough to display the pain he felt upon impact, it was a strong and blunt sting that waved throughout his body. He ran cold with sweat, his heart was tiring out from this, it went numb. He has become so close to him, so close that he can sense the Dragon's vile breath on his skin, making him shudder in revulsion. Knight...Knight tried to muster any strength he still has leftover to glare back into the eyes of his adversary, but he couldn't. An icy chill made his skin crawl, the blood trickling down from his hands felt like he was pissing himself, his own body began to cave into the Dragon's strength._

_What...what was this?_

**"Hmph!"** _He felt his face to be drawn closer, he was forced to look up, and straight at him. His eyes strained to see him like that, Pitaya's face was twisted into a joyless, miserable appearance. "_ **Why-why...why are you crying?" "...You were with her, right? The Princess of your pathetic Kingdom?" "Wha...why-why are you even asking? And she is not pathetic, you bastard!"** _Pitaya let out a deep chuckle and itchy warmth blossoms on Knight's neck. He felt lips and crooked teeth nibbling at the crook of his neck, in reflex, he flinched. He was attempting to prevent him from getting too heated, to take a hunk of flesh from his thin body. But, nothing, his head was pinned against the rock. Knight let out a small, and adorable whimper, all he can muster as he bit his lower lip._ **"I...I had enough of waiting, my little bear. I had enough of them taking you away from me. I can't sssstand knowing of her being next to you, of him. It just sickensss me..!"**

 _His hand slipped underneath his armor plate, the thing layer of cloth was preventing him to feel him, to touch him. _**"Wait, wait...no..aahh.."** _Knight slurs, nearly breathless._ **"** **I...I can't...not.."** _He bit harder onto his lower lip, nothing, but his head was starting to become foggy._ **"M** **y little bear...pleassse. Let me love you.." "Ahh!"** _Knight gasps, he started to cling onto Pitaya's arm. "_ **My little bear, please. Be mine, I will be gentle. No pain, only pleasure." "Pit...pit. Ahhh."** _The blonde Cookie whines, his skin started to burn, muscles tensing._ **"Don't worry, there will be no reason to cry, my little bear. I promise."** _Pitaya growled, and he lunges at Knight's neck. His teeth sank in, drawing out blood. Knight gasped, he felt...he felt no pain._

_He only felt pleasure, just like he said. Knight dragged out a moan, as loud as you can hear it starting to echo off the Valley. He can feel his blood just trickling down his now bruised neck, before feeling it disappear. Pitaya suckling it, it's like some narcotic. An alcoholic drink to his tastes. Knight...Knight felt the same. He wanted a bit more._

**"Knight."** _Hmm?_

**"Knight!"**

\-----

To his memory, Princess Cookie was staring at him, directly in his face. Worried out of her mind as well. "Knight, are you okay?" She asks, twiddling her fingers. "You seem a bit off today. Are you sick?" Knight tried to regain the focus of the event. It..it felt so real. That he was there just lavishing at his skin. Was it a dream? "Oh, your majesty. Yes, yes I am fine. I am merely tired. Thank you for your concern." He gives a quick bow of courtesy, before leaving for his quarters. Princess Cookie watched as he left, a small seed of uneasiness began to bloom within her. But, she calms herself. "I hope you sleep well tonight." She mumbles.

Knight slammed the door behind him and locked it. He rushes to take off his armor, through twists, and snaps. The mirror in front of him acting as his witness. As he cocked his neck, he felt a stinging feeling. He checked closely, he felt his entire soul leave his body. Just an icy void that can never be filled. His own heart just dropped from his chest cavity.

'He did...he did this.' Knight stumbled back into his bed, his eyes wide, and full of horror. Adrenaline floods through him, pumping and beating to escape. His hands began to tremble as he tried to rub it away, to have it gone from his entire existence, to not let the Princess see him like this. _"Don't worry, there will be no reason to cry, my little bear. I promise."_ He can hear his voice, like a warning of him to stay away. To never come back.

Knight either. He wants to leave all of this behind; the kingdom, his friends, his family... the Princess. He felt the urge to scream, to cry, to put an end to himself.

He wants out of this Hell.

\-----

Dragon's Valley has not changed since he last visited. The rusty dirt below him crunched and cracked. Draconic shrills and bellowing echoed of these walls that the valley retains. Fire Spirit smirked, "Hahaha, just like old times... Now to face the bastard." It wasn't that long as it took to find him. All you have to do is just find the fatty sunbathing on top of his cave. Perfect.

"Oh, I thought I wouldn't ssssee you again after a thousand years ago."Pitaya chuckles, adjusting his armor. The Lord of Flame's grip on his staff tightened, he can feel the steel starting to melt. "Say so yourself. I do hope you aren't enjoying yourself too much." "Tsk. What do you want now?" "Relax, I am only here for a quick visit." Fire Spirit says with a shrug. "Hmph! Think you can fool me again like those times before? Well, you better pray that I don't reduce you to ashesss!"

The air around them became so brittle that it can snap under any second, let's hope it is not either of these two. A deep rage is waiting to take over Fire Spirit, demanding this fucker to just go, and die in a hole. Or let him burn to death in a sea of Hellfire, show him, huh? "Well?" "Oh, right!" Fire Spirit grins. "Just came here to say hi, ask how you doing, and... _**to stay the fuck away from him.**_ "

There is no sound around them for miles, yet everything around them was still moving, still breathing. After an awkward moment, the corner of Pitaya's mouth twitched into his cheek. He was savoring the moment, it was giving him inner delight. "What is so funny?" "You. I-I...I can't believe you feel thisss! This is just too rich, even for me! I can't believe how LOW you have gotten yourself into, Fire Ssspirit! This is just pathetic of you!" Every time he opened his mouth, Fire Spirit got angrier. He would just swallow it down, and let it pass, but no amount of water could drown it. Even if Sea Fairy herself has come to pick a fight with him, ha! She would never win, she'll just dry up like a wrinkly prune.

"Watch your tongue, you fat slug! I came to bring you a warning, but I don't mind bringing home another piece of you if that is what you are asking of me to do." Fire Spirit jabbed the end of his scepter into Pitaya's chest. He merely brushed it away, as he turned his back to him. "You should choose your wordsss wisely, Fire. Remember, the power you have is a piece of me. I can take it away if I want to." He shrugged. "I-I...I don't care! Take it away if you wish! But stay away from him! I am NOT asking you again!" Hot ribbons of light began to whisp around the Legendary Cookie, his eyes flashed like glowing embers. Pitaya's smirk just widens, it became a sinister shape like the snake he is.

"You know, I guesssss you are right. Oh, don't worry, he won't even hear the utterance of my name again. At leassst, when I am done with him... He won't be able to leave my side." Snap! Flickering, weaving under the spell it was sparked into. A shrieking ray of melting gas purges out of him, it was now a tangled mess of heat and light. A plume of fire exploded around the two Cookies, like a mushroom cloud, it wrapped them around like a solid wall. Smoldering, roaring, flickering flames, rampaging; this was all how Fire Spirit can explain. Just simple words weren't enough.

 **"LAY A FINGER ON HIM, I WILL HAVE YOU JOIN THE REST OF YOUR PEOPLE IN THE CINDERS OF THE AFTERLIFE!"** The flames around him hissed to his sentence. To a normal Cookie, they would be blinded or die of heat had he come this provoked. Pitaya was unfazed, not even to flinch at ...this.

"Don't overwork yourssself. You are giving me too much credit here." **"I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!"** "Haven't heard that one before. Not an actual good threat if you aren't gonna keep to it." Fire Spirit growled before directing his scepter to Pitaya, a small bud of flame began to form. "Try if you will, but that won't ssstop him from knowing,Fire-Ssspirit. If you think you can just bury everything, you are thinking he doesn't have a shovel to use." "Wha...what are you talking about?!"

"Yourself. Face it. _Thisss is just the beginning._ " The gale forming was his wings, tore through the flaming barrier as he took off. Small streams of fire trailed after before disappearing. So did Fire Spirit. His entire body started to cool down, save for the ground underneath; he melted a large crater into its surface. Fire gazes to where Pitaya had left to, his body became to an ant as he got further away. He could chase after him if he wanted to! Show the damn fool on who he is messing with! But...not now. Too soon.

The anger that had exploded from his chest, and was gasoline to fuel him, was mere turn to small sparks. Specks of ember that are left of a bushfire.

He spat at the ground and cursed. "Fuck!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, with the new update, I am making another chapter. Remember, these aren't in chronological order per say.


End file.
